


We Share a More Profound Bond

by OopsHi_TillTheWheelsFallOff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OopsHi_TillTheWheelsFallOff/pseuds/OopsHi_TillTheWheelsFallOff





	We Share a More Profound Bond

"Oh, come on. We all know that you guys are like, meant to be. Why won't you just admit it?You're in denial, that's okay. But seriously, Dean, get your head out of your ass!" 

Charlie and Sam had been pushing on this subject for months now. Now that Castiel and Dean were working together on cases because of the incident with Sam, they seemed impossibly closer. 

Sam had been benched from the job. He encountered a werewolf a few weeks ago and it had nearly killed him. He broke a few bones and was sore almost everywhere, not to mention he almost bled out and was in the hospital for a week. Charlie had excitedly volunteered to take Sam's place, which got her a glare from Sam and an automatic 'no way in hell' from Dean. 

They argued about that one for about an hour but Dean had made up his mind. It was one thing to let her work a few cases here and there with him and Sam, but when there was no back up in case Dean got knocked out, he didn't want to risk putting his "little sister" in danger. 

Dean realized soon after that that leaving an angry Sam and Charlie behind was a bad idea. It was great that they were bonding, but he was getting fed up with the constant pranks the two would plan while he was gone. He should have left Kevin to watch after him. He felt bad though because the poor prophet had enough on his plate. He didn't want to add an oversized man child to the list. 

Sam was reluctant to sit out the hunts, the only thing that kept him sane was that Dean let him do the research. 

With Dean being out of options, he turned to his angel friend for help, which he insisted he didn't need, but Sam was very adamant on the subject. 

Cas, of course, was happy to help Dean out. His lips formed the same smile that he had when he first informed the Winchesters of his desire to become a hunter. 

Dean snapped back to the present when Charlie waved a hand in front of his face. "How did you even get that stupid idea in your head? Cas and I are friends. That's it, he's just helping me out. Which is something that you insisted he do by the way, Sammy," Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I did, but all I asked was that he had your back on hunts. He's pretty much moved into the bunker now. And you guys are having meals alone together when it's not needed for the job." It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes.

"You moved into the bunker! You and I have meals together that aren't job related. Does that mean we should date?" He regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, all three of them shuddered at the thought. 

"Okay, bad example. I don't have feelings for Cas, though. We're friends and that's it."

"Do "just friends" rebel against heaven for each other? He learned human emotions from you. When he was under that freaky mind control shit you were able to get through to him. What did you say again? Something along the lines of 'I need you'? And how about all the obvious sexual tens-" Dean slapped a hand over the red head's mouth. 

"Okay, enough. I get the point. I don't have to explain myself to the nerd and the cripple. I call B.S.!" Dean dramatically grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair just as Castiel made his way into the room.

"Who is B.S. and why are you calling them?" Dean chuckled fondly at the confused angel and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Let's go, Cas," he noticed the looks he received from Charlie and Sam and so he cleared his throat and added, "I think I have a lead on the case we're working." 

And with that the two were out the door, but not without receiving a 'get some!' from Charlie, which obviously got her flipped off by the green eyed hunter. 

* 

When the pair arrived back at the bunker, it was almost midnight and Dean was a little bit tipsy, but not too bad. His alcohol tolerance was very high. After all, it was his coping mechanism and he certainly had a lot to cope with as well as having to do it often. It was just one thing after another these days. 

Dean set the left overs from their dinner into the fridge and hoped Charlie would listen to what he wrote on the box this time.

'Property of Dean Winchester, if you fudging touch this I will fudging kill you. Yes Charlie, I'm talking to you. Also, I spit in my food so if you like Dean germs then go ahead and eat up.'

He snickered at his own message before turning to see that Cas was standing a few inches away. The dude never seemed to catch onto the whole personal space thing no matter how many times Dean tried to inform him, normally whilst trying to catch his breath from the scare that the angel had caused. 

It honestly didn't phase him much anymore, so he simply side stepped the guy. 

They talked and laughed for a few more minutes until Dean yawned and declared that he was going to head to bed. He mumbled a goodnight to Cas, mindlessly pressed a kiss to his lips and headed up the stairs. 

He flopped down onto his bed and kicked his shoes off. His eyes fluttered closed but within seconds they were shooting open again. 

He replayed the last two minutes in his mind and bolted up right. He kissed Cas! It seemed like such a normal thing, as if it was a regular occurrence. But it definitely was not normal. No, normal for Dean was going to a bar, bringing a chick home and then on from there. 

He tried to tell himself that's just what this was. It was his mind settling into his normal routine and mistaking Cas for a girl. That's totally it. 

But an hour later he was still wide awake and staring at the ceiling with that stupid feeling in his stomach that wouldn't leave. 

So, five minutes later his feet carried him towards the room where Charlie was staying in what was his second mindless decision of the night. 

He crouched down next to the sleeping girl's face and reached his hand up to tuck the hair that was covering it behind her ear. He whispered her name. Her eyebrows scrunched together but she didn't show any signs of waking up. Dean sighed and raised his voice a little,

"Oh my god, Sam, stop messing with her Hobbit books!" He smirked triumphantly when her eyes sleepily opened and she sat up, frantically eying the room in panic. 

When she realized Sam was nowhere to be seen she hit his arm with the backside of her hand and fell back onto her bed, grabbing her pillow and putting it over her face. 

"Let me sleep, Azog," her tired voice was muffled by the pillow. He ignored the fact that she had just called him a villain in reference to the hobbit and removed the pillow. 

"It's important. Come on, Char." Her nose scrunched up when his alcohol breath hit her face. Charlie rolled her eyes as she blindly felt for her glasses on the bedside table and mumbled, "It better be." 

Once they were on, she pulled the lamp string to fill the room with some light

"What is it?"

"Something weird happened, man." Charlie scrunched up her face and cocked her head to the side.

"Killer fairies, weird? Or like, you wearing a chick's pink underwear and liking it, weird?" Dean's eyes widened and his voice got high and slightly too loud, so he cleared his throat and lowered it. 

"How the hell do you know that??"

"When you get drunk and start talking, you don't stop until you pass out. It happened to come up. I thought it might just be drunken gibberish but now I know that it's true." Charlie had a comical smile on her face but it faded when she realized Dean wasn't even focusing on the topic anymore.

He was worrying his lip and squinting at the ground. 

"What's up, Dean?" He drew his attention back to her curious face. 

"Friends don't normally kiss each other goodnight, right? That's not really a, uh, platonic thing?"  Charlie's eyes widened. She moved her arms in some form of a happy dance.

"I fucking knew it!" She cheered jovially. Dean shot her a look as he brought his finger up to his mouth. 

"Sam's asleep, Charlie. And Cas is probably downstairs looking for a case, he might hear you, so keep your damn voice down," Dean scolded the younger girl.

She rolled her eyes and brought her voice down to an excited whisper. 

"Sorry, sorry. But didn't I call it? Okay, what happened? Who made the first move? How did it feel? What happened afterwards? Did y-" she cut herself off when she noticed his miffed expression. 

"It was nothing. We went out for a few beers and then we were saying goodnight and I just leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss, almost like it was a habit. It didn't even feel out of the ordinary until I laid down and realized what I had done. I didn't even see his reaction. Oh god, he's gonna hate me. Probably wishes he left my ass in the pit," Dean fretted. 

Charlie had a benevolent smile on her face that deeply confused the man. He pinched his eyebrows together and murmured a 'what?'. 

"It's just amusing to me that you honestly don't see it. Dean, I don't tease you two about being in love with zero reasoning behind it. The dude is head over heals for you! I was serious when I said that friends don't platonically rebel against heaven for one another. Twice. If you could really see the way he looks at you when you're talking. He gave up everything and it was all for you. And don't you dare even try to convince me that it was a mistake and you don't have feelings for him. Because I see that same damn look in your eyes when you look at him. You value him more than pie, Dean," she finished off with a smirk. Dean's eyebrows shot up and he lifted up his arms, palms facing Charlie defensively. 

"Woah, woah, woah! That's a tad far, Char," his offended look turned pensive. He screwed his eyes shut and rubbed at his mouth. "Dammit. Dammit! This can't happen. I'm not-" he stopped and looked away, staring off into the corner of her room with a hurt look on his face. 

Charlie brought a comforting hand to rest on his arm. "Not what, Dean?" He sighed and brought his gaze back to her.

"Good enough. I'm not good enough. He's an angel Charlie, I'm me. He's so... So perfect. And I'm so... I'm Dean Winchester." The redhead pulled her lips back so that her teeth could be seen in an almost grimace and cocked her head to the side. 

"I wouldn't exactly say perfect... There was that one time that he released the leviathans and almost killed us all. Or that other time he almost killed you for the angel tablet. And then that one time that he worked with Crowley and spied and lied to you," she sighed when he was looking at her with a 'get to the point' look on his face.

"My point is," she continued as she ran a hand through her hair and straightened her glasses,"nobody is perfect, Dean. Not even an angel. You've messed up, sure. But so has literally everyone else on this planet. What matters is where your heart is at, and I know that it's in the right place. Cas knows it too, otherwise I'm sure he wouldn't have dragged your sorry ass out of hell and then stuck with you and repeatedly chosen your side over anyone else's. You're a good person. I love you, and so does he." Dean gave a small smile to the girl he had come to call his sister. 

He leaned forward to wrap his arms around her small frame, pressing a kiss to the side of her head and mumbling, "thanks, Char," into her hair. 

"No problem, bro. Always happy to be so obviously right. Now go get your man!" She threw a wink at him but then her eyebrows pinched together and she pursed her lips. "Or angel, technically speaking." 

Dean chuckled. "Night, kiddo." She smiled lazily as she flipped the light off and laid back down. "Night, bitch." 

He shut her door and ambled down the stairs, trying to think of how to approach the subject. And what the subject even was, really.

"Hey, Cas," Dean breathed. Castiel glanced up from the book he was reading, pinching his brows together and cocking his head to the side.

"Hello, Dean. Why are you awake?" 

Dean chewed at the inside of his cheek as he pulled a chair out to sit across from the angel. "I was thinking. I needed some help figuring something out." 

"You know I am always here to help. What can I do?" Dean laughed at him in a fond manner. 

"Nothing you could've done, buddy. You only would have confused me more. Charlie kinda helped me come to a realization."

"About?" Cas noticed the way Dean was fidgeting with nervousness, it would go by unnoticed by anyone else, except Sam maybe. But he knew his human fairly well. 

Dean stood and took shaky hastened steps towards Castiel. He knew he had to do whatever he was about to do quickly or else he would think about it too much and back out. 

He pulled him up by the trench coat, fists clenching the collar and leaned forward to close in the rest of the space. Cas' eyes were wide and his hands were awkwardly hanging at his sides

It took him a second to react, and by that point Dean had almost pulled back because he was worried that this wasn't what Castiel wanted and he had severely misread their entire situation over the past few years. 

But then the angel was grasping the hair at the nape of his neck while he brought his other hand up to rest on the hunter's back, bringing the two impossibly closer. 

Their lips moved together hungrily, trying to make up for all the times either one of them had ever denied themselves of doing this exact thing in fear of the other's reaction. 

A few more seconds passed before they had to pull back for air. Castiel looked at Dean, eyes wide, swollen lips parted, and ragged breaths escaping them. 

"Is it normal for brothers to interact like that?" Dean had to shake his head to recover from the peculiar question. He had expected a question of why he had kissed him, or maybe even a 'what the hell are you doing? Leave me alone', but that question totally caught him off guard.

"What? Why would you even ask that?" 

"Because you confuse me, Dean Winchester. I can recall a few times you have called me a family member, more specifically a brother. But then tonight you have kissed me twice. And that is not normally how brothers show their affection for one another." Dean couldn't even tell if he was being teasing him or if he was genuinely asking a question. He couldn't help but double over in laughter. 

"What is so funny?" Dean straightened up and wiped a tear from his eye. 

"You. You're so damn cu- funny. You're just funny." Even though Dean had literally just kissed him, he couldn't bring himself to verbally show Cas that he liked him. 

"I am still confused about the nature of our relationship." Dean ran a hand through his hair and leaned back against the table. "We're-" he stopped himself. What were they? He wasn't sure how he even wanted to label them. 

He found himself smirking as he pulled the angel closer to him and winked as he muttered, "We share a more profound bond."


End file.
